LLS My confession
by Love-and-Nelly
Summary: Всъщност са застъпени Темари и Шикамару още... Тентен получава мисия да се преструва на влюбена в брата на Казекагето. Всичко това е само параван, за да може Тсунаде да напусне Коноха и да отиде в Суна с надеждата да изкара Темари от кома...
1. Decision

4

Решение

-Темари-сама, какви са заповедите? – Попита един от екипа, докато се снижиха и скриха зад няколко трънливи храста.

Тя ги огледа внимателно... Бяха шестима мъже... Не бяха от Акацки, но нямаха и бандани, от които да определи принадлежността им. Затова и не избърза с отговора:

-Ще ги проследим в 4-та формация. Ти ще водиш карето. – Прошепна тя без да откъсва синьо-зелените си, присвити очи от мъжете.

Този, който бе попитал за нареждания, даде напътствия с ръце на останалите двама и всички се приготвиха за скок...

-Тръгваме. – Каза тихо момичето и приклекна. Останалите също се приготвиха.

Тогава се появи мъглата и започна много бързо да пълзи и обвива всичко наоколо.

-Спрете! – Изкрещя Темари и се закова на място. Нищо не се виждаше... Дори ръцете си не виждаше, а бяха пред лицето й... „Това не е обикновена мъгла..." – помисли си тя, знаейки точно къде се учат нинджите на тази техника.

-И сега какво? – Чу се подигравателен глас наблизо. – Какво си въобразявате, че ще направите?

По лицето на момичето премина моментна уплаха, след което присви очи и стисна зъби...

-Кои сте вие? – Попита тя гневно.

-Ние ли? – Обади се друг глас. – Ние сме тези, след които не биваше да тръгвате...

Някой изкрещя зад нея... Очите й се разшириха:

-Минна! – Извика някой.

„Минна..." – Повтори тя наум... Той беше от нейните хора...

-Край. – Обяви хладно Темари. – До тук бяха любезностите…

Свали ветрилото от гърба си и каза властно:

-Сега ще разкарам тази мъгла!

...

По коридора се чуха стъпки. Някой тичаше... при това бързо... Гаара леко сви вежди и тъкмо вдигна глава, когато по-големият му брат влетя в кабинета.

-Гаара! – Викна той, едва поемайки си въздух. Дори под грима се виждаше колко е пребледняло лицето му. – Темари...

След по-малко от 5 секунди двамата млади мъже тичаха по коридора с всички сили.

-Какво се е случило? – Попита Казекагето докато се спускаха надолу по стълбите.

-Нападнали са ги... Другите са мъртви...

Погледът на Гаара помътня и той още повече ускори темпото. Скоро излязоха от сградата и нахлуха в болницата. Канкуро блъсна входната вратата с ръце и се насочи към спешното. По коридора се разминаваха с лекари и сестри, които ги гледаха критично и сърдито. Чуваха се забележки: „Това е болница! Не тичайте"… Но тези неща минаха между другото, без да им се отдаде особено голямо внимание. Канкуро зави и се озова пред вратата с надпис „спешно отделение". Червенокосият го следваше неотлъчно.

-Не, не можете да влезете сега! – Викна една от сестрите, затича се и застана на пътя им. – Темари-сама е в критично състояние.

-Махни се от пътя ми! – Викна Канкуро и трябваше да има идиот насреща си, за да не схване, че мъжът не е на себе си. – Сестра ми лежи вътре!

По лицето на жената плъзна уплаха. Гаара само присви очи, хвана рамото й и я избута в страни:

-Сега не е момента да му се противоречи. – Каза тихо той и влезе в залата след брат си.

Канкуро вече стоеше до леглото й с неразгадаемо изражение. Казекагето се закова на място. Никога не беше виждал брат си да изглежда по този начин. Дори в непосилна битка той изглеждаше някак… Имаше онези пламъчета в очите, които предупреждаваха за изненади. Сега погледът му беше… беше… празен?

-Темари... – Прошепна тихо Гаара с разширени очи, когато я видя.

Русото момиче лежеше в безсъзнание, напълно отпусната, бледа… Имаше 2 прободни рани – в корема и от горната страна на лявото рамо. Лявата й ръка като че ли бе извадена от рамото, висяща безжизнено отстрани на леглото. Цялото й лице бе оцапано в кръв, защото и устата, и носът й бяха разбити. Дрехите й, съдрани и на кървави петна, говореха за други наранявания, невидими на пръв поглед.

Изведнъж тя се стегна и сгърчи болезнено...

Лекарите се суетяха около нея. Главният хвана Канкуро за рамото и го разтърси силно:

-Излез! Не можем да направим нищо за нея, докато сте тук и се опитваме да ви заобиколим.

-Темарииии! – Изкрещя той към нея, макар да му бе ясно, че тя няма да го чуе... или поне нямаше да му отговори.

Гаара издърпа брат си назад и го изведе навън. Неохотно или не, трябваше да се подчинят на тези, които в този случай можеха да направят нещо, за разлика от двамата млади мъже. Те седнаха на пейките в коридора пред спешното. Мълчаха... И двамата гледаха с невиждащи очи пред себе си, всеки потънал в някакви мисли. Ноздрите им се пълнеха с миризма на белина с всяко вдишване, но никой от тях не забелязваше това. Минаха два часа в пълно мълчание… Само ясно се чуваха стъпките на сестрите по коридора, които бързаха да минат покрай Канкуро, за да не му хрумне да ги попита нещо. А залата беше шумоизолирана, така че отвътре нищо не се чуваше… След третия час, най-накрая Канкуро проговори:

-Беше счупено... – Каза тихо, без да отделя поглед от пода.

Червенокосият вдигна глава от дланите си:

-За какво говориш?

-Ветрилото й беше счупено. – Процеди през зъби...

Гаара впи бледозелените си очи в по-големия си брат за няколко минути… Кимна… Ветрилото й никога не беше чупено. Тя успяваше да го запази – за нея то беше символ, както бе символ и за по-големия й брат. А Гаара никога не беше виждал сестра си в такова състояние. Винаги сериозна или с лукава усмивка на уста, с особен блясък в синьо-зелените очи... Винаги гордо изправена, уверена, на моменти дори арогантна... А сега? Това момиче, което лежеше там, дори не напомняше на сестра му. Въздъхна… „Но сега тя има най-голяма нужда от нас…" – погледна към Канкуро, който чак сега свали шапката от главата си… „Трябва да направя нещо, не мога просто да седя и да чакам." – сви Гаара очи.

Изведнъж Казекагето стана.

-Къде отиваш? – Попита го Канкуро.

-Някой трябва да знае кои са били тези, които са нападнали Темари и останалите. Ще пиша на Тсунаде-химе... Коноха остава единственият ни съюзник за момента и... – Той не довърши, а се втурна обратно към кабинета си.

...

Годайме – петата Хокаге на Коноха. Жената, носеща името Тсунаде, бе около 50 годишна, но не изглеждаше на повече от 30. Косата й бе дълга, русолява, а част от нея бе вързана на две, лежащи на гърба й опашки. Кафяво-оранжевите й очи често гледаха строго и остро…

Твърде неоскъдният й бюст обаче бе първото нещо, набиващо се на очи, когато някой я виждаше за първи път. Но хората, които се осмеляваха да обръщат твърде голямо внимание на това, обикновено ставаха жертва на яростта й… Което беше вид парадокс, тъй като тя бе и най-добрата медицинска нинджа… А жертвите на яростта й имаха нужда от най-добрите медицински услуги…

Сега Тсунаде седна зад бюрото си и започна да чете бележката от селото, скрито в пясъка (Сунакагуре). Прекара нервно ръка през косата си. Облегна се назад, затваряйки очи за момент... Започна да потропва нервно с нокти по бюрото.

-Тсунаде-с... – Отвори се вратата внимателно.

-ВЪН! – Кресна Годайме и жената, тръгнала да влиза, моментално затвори вратата... от външната страна.

Асистентката на Годайме имаше къса черна коса, черни очи и в 90% от случаите притеснено изражение на лицето. Не беше лесно да се работи с Тсунаде-химе. С властния си и избухлив характер, тя наистина всяваше страх... Като се прибави фактът и че трошеше дървета и правеше огромни дупки в земята, когато се ядоса (а тя лесно се ядосваше), към страха се прибавяше и едно „голям"... Вика й ехтеше надалеч, а кафяво-оранжевите й очи понякога хвърляха светкавици... Или поне на тези, стоящи срещу нея така им се струваше...

С такава глава начело Коноха беше защитена при опасност, но това не променяше факта, че характерът на главата беше кофти. Сега Годайме се нуждаеше от малко време, много спокойствие и… една чаша саке, което разбира се не й се полагаше, защото беше в работно време. Но напоследък започнаха да й го ограничават и в неработно, тъй като асистентката й, носеща името Шизуне, се грижеше много съвестно сакето да свършва моментално, където и да отидеше Тсунаде…

Годайме потропа още няколко минути с нокти по бюрото, след което взе чист лист и химикал, който да пише. чукна с върха на писалката си по все още празния лист, след което бавно изписа името на Гаара, Казекагето на Сунакагуре…

...

Гаара отвори сгънатия лист хартия... Очите му се плъзнаха по гладката му повърхност бързо. Веждите му хвръкнаха нагоре изненадано, когато стигна до определено изречение. Прочете го няколко пъти, за да се увери, че е разбрал правилно и че няма грешка. Остави листа настрана със замислено изражение. След няколко минути размисъл, по лицето му се изписа одобрение. Точно преди тази бележка, бе пристигнало запитване от една съседна страна дали Сунакагуре е готов да разтрогне съюза си с Коноха... Още не беше отговорил. Ценеше съюза си със селото, скрито в листата. Именно техните шинобита го бяха спасили преди време и то неведнъж, а два пъти. Можеше да се разчита на тях… Знаеше го от най-ценен източник – какъв по-ценен изобщо съществуваше от собствения опит?

Предложението на Тсунаде, което съдържаше бележката, сочеше начин за засилване на съюза между двете страни – на Вятъра и на Огъня... Старомоден, прост за изпълнение и достатъчно оценяван и важащ навсякъде, във всички страни. Отговорът бе толкова прост, че само гений би се сетил за него…

Гаара продължи с втората част от написаното, което го информираше, че нинджи на Коноха също са били нападнати. За щастие обаче са се отървали без жертви и даже са закарали труп за аутопсия... При първа възможност Коноха щеше да изпрати резултатите. Това би била ценна информация. Ако се разтрогнеше съюза, нямаше да получи подобни данни. Подозираше също така, че шинобитата, с които се бе сбила Темари и отбора, който тя водеше, са били от „другия лагер". И ако нападаха Суна сега, когато трябваше да решат за смяна на съюза, какво ли щяха да направят, ако връзките с Коноха се скъсат…

Червенокосият въздъхна... „Кой да е?" – помисли си той, прехвърляйки всички възможни варианти през главата си... Всички му се виждаха неподходящи…

Тогава някой почука:

-Влез. – Каза уморено.

-Гаара... – Започна Канкуро с отварянето на вратата. – Стабилизираха Темари засега. Но... – Очите му бяха странно мътни…

-Но...?

-Но е в кома... И не се знае кога и... – Той преглътна. - ...дали ще излезе.

Очите на Гаара светнаха, пропускайки казаното покрай ушите си, защото знаеше много добре какво става. Все пак той беше Казекаге и получаваше сведенията редовно и много бързо. Сега мисълта му бе заето от бележката от Тсунаде и отговорът дойде сам, буквално. „Точно така... Кой би бил по-добър за тази работа от собствения брат на Казекагето?" – каза си наум Гаара и леко се приведе напред:

-Канкуро... Трябва да поговорим...

...

По-големият брат стоеше с наведена глава и слушаше намръщен, стискайки все повече черната шапка в ръката си. Това му звучеше адски нереално и налудничаво. Но погледнато пък от друга страна, беше много логично и мъдро…

-И решението е да ме ожениш за... някоя от Коноха?

-Не мога да омъжа Темари. – Отвърна саркастично Гаара, а кафявокосия си пое рязко дъх. Първото, което си помисли е откога Гаара можеше да използва сарказъм, но реши да остави това за друг път и се върна на главния въпрос - „Прав е... Малката ми сестра е в критично състояние и може би Тсунаде е единствената способна да направи нещо по въпроса, а аз се жалвам като хлапе... Една сватба между Суна и Коноха би било прекрасно извинение Хокагето да дойде тук... Особено ако е братът на Казекагето..."

-Добре. – Въздъхна той.

-Все пак ще трае около година... Не е кой знае колко...

Канкуро кимна замислено. Ако така щеше да спаси сестра си, щеше и 10 години да издържи…

-Тсунаде-сама пише, че ако ни се стори приемливо, ще намери някого за тази мисия бързо. Но ти трябва да тръгнеш още утре сутринта, за да се ускори всичко до максимална скорост. – Обясни Гаара спокойно.

-Защо? Няма ли тя да дойде тук? – Присви вежди Канкуро.

-За да не се получи проблем, трябва да ви видят заедно. Трябва да измамите всички, разбираш ли. Бракове по сметка се правят, но точно за това нещо, което сме замислили, просто не става…

-Защо не? – Смръщи се той.

-Защото колкото и добре да е поддържан реда в Скритите села, винаги има шпиони. И ако другата организация разбере, че е лъжа, може да обяви война на Коноха в момента, в който Хокагето напусне границите на селото. Не мога и нямам право да излагам на риск Коноха по този начин. А и Тсунаде не би приела подобно нещо. Никое Каге не би…

Канкуро прехапа устни. Разбираше, при това много добре. И макар да бе попитал, знаеше отговора предварително, просто не искаше да повярва на себе си… Предпочиташе да го чуе от устата на Казекагето…

-Ти си брат на Темари и го правиш заради нея, но момичето от Коноха… За нея ще е просто мисия… Разбираш, нали? – Въздъхна Гаара и изчака кимване от страна на брат си. - След това подписване ще има първо в Коноха. После ще дойдете тук и ще направим една сватба по бързата процедура.

По-големият брат стисна ръцете си в юмруци, но изведнъж Гаара стана и удари с ръка, свита в юмрук по бюрото:

-По дяволите, Канкуро! Аз обичам сестра ни не по-малко от теб! Аз самият бих го направил, но докато се мине през съвета и всички се съгласят, Темари може да е вече мъртва! – Бледите очи се опитаха безуспешно да потънат в тъмните очи насреща. – Ти обаче можеш да го направиш…

Мъжете продължиха да се взират в очите си. Накрая Канкуро кимна и напусна кабинета решително.

* * *

Каге – най-висок ранг нинджа в някое скрито село, доказал се като най-силен в дадения момент. Има задължението да защитава селото си на всяка цена.

Хокаге – Каге на Коноха.

Казекаге – Каге на Суна.

Годайме – пети Каге.


	2. Tsunade's choice

8

Изборът на Тсунаде

Тсунаде беше мислила цялата нощ кой би бил подходящ, разхождайки се като сомнамбул из сградата... Но реално погледнато момичетата, които можеха да се справят с мисията, се брояха на пръсти... Всъщност на пръстите на едната ръка... И в крайна сметка, чрез елиминиране, бе стигнала до извода, че само едно конкретно кунойчи би свършило добра работа и то без да предизвика излишни съмнения в 95% от хората. Освен това бе решила и на кой джоунини щеше да каже истината, за да съумеят всички заедно да скрият от света „какво става". Не можеше да си позволи някой от враговете им да разбере какво се случва, защото Коноха щеше да бъде нападната в нейно отсъствие, а те нямаше да си го прости. Работата й беше да пази това село и ако имаше вероятност да не успее да изпълни дълга си, отивайки в Суна, тя изобщо нямаше да отиде, дори това да означаваше смъртна присъда за Темари…

Потропване по вратата я извади от мрачните мисли и тя тръсна глава.

-Влез. – Извика Хокагето.

Вратата се отвори и в кабинета пристъпиха Шизуне и още едно, към 19 - 20 годишно момиче с кестенява коса, хваната на да кока.

-Викали сте ме, Тсунаде-сама. – Каза тя и погледна очаквателно към Годайме.

-Да, така е. – Кимна жената. – Мисля, че всеки един капитан на отбор си е свършил работата, уведомявайки ви за положението в Суна...

-Да...? – Момичето леко сви вежди, предчувствайки, че нещата не вървят на добре. Годайме беше директна и фактът, че се опитваше да увърта, говореше, че това което ще да чуе, няма да й хареса…

-Не, че се съмнявам в Неджи или нещо такова... – Махна с ръка Тсунаде, продължавайки безуспешно да се направи нещо като „увод" към проблема…

-Тсунаде-сама, какво става? – Попита момичето сериозно притеснено. Трябваше да научи какво става. Милото държание на Годайме бе най-плашещото нещо, което можеше да се представи до момента.

-Изникна мисия, която само ти ще можеш да изпълниш... – Започна тя отсечено.

Лешниковите очи на момичето се присвиха недоверчиво. Подтискайки първоначалното ликуване за това, че има мисия, която „само тя може да изпълни", момичето кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си. Пое дъх и подканящо кривна главата си на една страна…

-Положението е следното... – Годайме въздъхна. - Нинджи на пясъка са били нападнати от онези странни субекти, с които се бихте вие и отбор Какаши. С тази разлика, че от техния отбор е оживяла само Темари и в момента е в доста критично състояние. Казекагето е получил предложение да скъса връзките си с нас за сметка на влизане в съюз със селото, скрито в мъглата.

-Но защо? – Не разбираше момичето. Не се сещаше какво може да направи тя в подобна ситуация. Нинджите, с които се бяха сбили действително бяха доста силни. Ако отборът на Какаши не им се беше притекъл на помощ, вероятно те самите щяха да са в положението на Темари…

-Съюзът, „поканил" Суна, смята, че двете ни села нямат нищо общо и предлагат доста груба политика… На която аз не се съгласих преди месец. Вероятно, защото са ударили на камък с нас, са решили да опитат да експлоатират младото Казекаге…

Тентен с ужас забеляза колко сложни думи използва Годайме и това не й хареса… Не че не ги разбираше – напротив. Обаче не бяха нещо характерно за тази властна жена, макар тя да имаше стабилно медицинско образование. А на всички беше известно, че такова образование е изпълнено със сложни думи…

-Гаара ми сподели, че смята Коноха за ценен съюзник и не желае по никакъв начин да разваля отношенията си с нас, затова ме помоли за съвет и за помощ. – Годайме постави ръцете си на бюрото и леко се наведе напред. – Трябва да прегледам Темари… И да се опитам да й помогна по възможност.

-Но вие не можете да излизате оттук. – Изстреля веднага момичето, а лешниковите му очи се присвиха.

-Така е… Не мога да излизам без повод. – Жената затвори очи за момент, а когато ги отвори, в тях присветваше решително… или разрушително пламъче. - Трябва да скрепим Пясъка и Коноха с нещо здраво… Затова решението бе да се осаществи легален брак между тяхно и наше шиноби…

Докато Хокагето говореше, очите на момичето се разширяваха все повече и повече... Тя предусещаше какво е решението на „проблема" и как точно тя е замесена в него. Този вкус беше доста горчив и неприятен…

-Това шиноби от наша страна, си ти…

В стаята се чуваше само тишина... По принцип тишината не се чува, но Точно Тази тишина... звучеше като макара, която се навива, навива, навива... И въжето по нея е толкова обтегнато, че я кара да скърца тихо от напрежението, точно преди да въжето да се предаде... И естествено дойде въпросът, който Тсунаде очакваше:

-Защо аз? Защо не Сакура или Ино? Защо не Хината? – Попита отчаяно момичето, а очите й леко се насълзиха, защото всъщност беше разочарована… ужасно разочарована.

-Знаех си, че ще попиташ... – Годайме прехапа устни за момент. – Шизуне...

Асистентката й се стресна леко, но бързо се окопити и заговори:

-Всяка една от вас е доста особена... Нека започнем с Ино... В момента доста често всички я виждат със Сай... Малко ще е странно изведнъж да обяви, че се жени за някакъв, дето е идвал тук само два пъти и то последно преди 2 години...

Момичето се замисли и с наченки на ужас призна пред себе си: „Права е..."

-Да продължим с Хината... Баща й НИКОГА няма да позволи да участва в тази мисия, независимо от всичко.

Момичето знаеше, че за съжаление или не, чернокосата пак е права… Наведе глава… Опитваше се да скрие от околните, а и от себе си тежестта, образувала се в гърдите й.

Шизуне присви леко устни.

-Колкото до Сакура…

-Говорих с нея. – Обади се Годайме. – Тя каза, че може и ако реша, ще поеме мисията, но… Темари е в кома. Предпочитам да отида лично за малко, докато тече сватбата, а Сакура е нужна тук, докато ме няма. Не мога да пратя нея, защото няма достатъчно опит, а Шизуне е единствената, която може да се справи с документацията тук…

-Освен това ти си единствената, която не е влюбена в никого. – Изтърси ни в клин, ни в ръкав Шизуне и се усмихна…

Момичето я погледна изумено, с което предизвика увяхването на усмивката й… Но тя се почувства виновна, че не е влюбена… А те - те бяха прави… За нейно съжаление ОТНОВО. Имаше момент, в който харесваше Неджи, но това премина преди години. Не можеше дори да го даде за пример, за да се оправдае. В крайна сметка може би наистина беше най-подходяща…

-Добре. – Въздъхна тя, а по лицата на двете жени се изписа облекчение. – И с кого имам… мисия? – Попита.

Годайме и асистентката й се спогледаха, разменяйки по лека, сконфузена усмивка.

-Помниш ли кой е Канкуро? – Повдигна вежди Тсунаде-сама.

Момичето се замисли. „Канкуро… Канкуро…" – повтори няколко пъти наум, за да извика някаква картина за човек, отговарящ на това име. Но не успя. Дори не се сети дали изобщо го е виждала някога…

-Ами… Той е брат на Темари и Гаара. – Обади се Шизуне, сигурна, че момичето със сигурност си спомня Казекагето. И естествено, не сбърка. Кафявокосата го помнеше. Помнеше и Темари… Нямаше как да я забрави, защото се биха една срещу друга на първия чуунински изпит. Помнеше, че Гаара се би с Лий и го вкара за доста дълго в болница. Наред с тези ярки картини, в паметта й изникна един мъгляв образ на облечено в черен костюм момче със странна шапка, грим на лицето и нещо странно, голямо и бинтовано на гърба. Ококори се срещу Тсунаде:

-Кукловодът? – Произнесе тя с пресипнал глас.

Годайме кимна, а момичето усети как му призлява. Почти никога не се беше случвало, но сега тя усети как кръвта си отива от лицето и ръцете й…

-По-големият брат на Темари, ако трябва да сме точни.

-Боже… - Прошепна момичето, точно преди да се срути на земята.

Двете жени се стрелнаха към нея с паникьосани изражения. Годайме и Шизуне се намериха клекнали от двете й страни:

-Тентен! – Викнаха в един глас.

…

Канкуро беше посрещнат от джоунина Какаши на няколко километра пред селото, за да може да влезе без въпроси и излишни документи. Шинобито от Коноха го придружи до кулата на Казекагето и го остави там, за да изчезне по негова си работа. След това Канкуро намери кабинета на Годайме, почука и влезе, щом получи разрешение.

-Добре дошъл. – Поздрави го тя, а той кимна мрачно. – Доста рано идваш, предполагам, че си се движил бързо.

Момчето кимна кратко. Наистина беше твърде изтощен за „любезности", затова смяташе да ги пропусне. Тсунаде-сама, като медицинско лице, схващаше плашещо бързо… Така че тя извика асистентката си, даде й инструкции набързо и се обърна към момчето:

-Е, добре. Шизуне ще те заведе до апартамента, където ще отседнеш. – Обяви с усмивка Годайме.

-А къде е… тя? – Попита Канкуро с безизразна физиономия, хващайки се за най-интересуващия го в момента въпрос.

-Тренира. Ще се запознаете по-късно.

-Добре. – Той кимна. Разбира се, че ще тренира. Не очакваше да си провали режима заради неговата мисия… Но поне можеше да го посрещне и след това да се върне на тренировка…

Мъжът се поклони почтително, спазвайки протокола и последва Шизуне навън. Вървяха известно време през града, но той се стараеше да се изолира от всички шумове наоколо. Рядко му се случваше да се изтощава толкова, че дори обикновения градски шум да го дразни. Сега случаят явно беше точно такъв…

Шизуне го въведе в един сравнително малък апартамент близо до малък парк, но не особено близо до най-оживената зона. Това му хареса. Щеше да може да си почива добре, а почивката, както е известно на всяко уважаващо себе си шиноби, беше много важна.

-Това е. – Усмихна се чернокосата приветливо. – Нищо особено не е, но е спокойно.

-Да, така е.

-Но не е лошо. – Побърза да добави.

-В никакъв случай.

-Тя ще се върне скоро. Уведомена е, че е желателно да се прибере по-рано днес. – Обясни Шизуне с леко нервна усмивка, която й беше нещо като навик.

-Аригато. – Отвърна той и започна да оглежда сравнително малкото помещение, в което се намираше.

-Би трябвало да има храна в хладилника и прочее… - Започна тя след минута, но Смъртно умореният поглед на Канкуро я спря. – Ъъ, аз ще те оставя да си починеш… - Предложи дипломатично, като вече отстъпваше към вратата.

-Да.

След това Шизуне му пожела приятна почивка и се изпари… почти буквално.

Канкуро въздъхна и свали качулката си. Кестенявата му коса бе цялата мокра… Наистина бе бързал много и се бе изпотил и то доста повече от обичайното.

Първото нещо, което направи бе да потърси банята. Към нея се минаваше през единствената спалня, но това не го притесни особено в момента. Той остави трите свитъка с куклите на ниската масичка в хола, раницата си запокити на леглото и започна да сваля потния костюм. Влезе в банята и подозрително изгледа стъклената декоративна паничка с фуркетите. Отвори всички шкафчета и за свой ужас се натъкна на едно, пълно с „женски неща"…

-Точно като шкафчето на Темари у дома. – Каза тихо той, затваряйки го. Нямаше нито сили, нито желание да разглежда подробно съдържанието му. Във всички „такива" шкафчета имаше едно и също – все неща, които не му служеха за нищо.

Продължи да разглежда – имаше шампоани, сапуни… Намери и един крем за тяло, на който отвъртя капачката, за да го подуши. Миришеше страхотно…

„Дали тази, на която е, ще се върне да си вземе нещата или просто ще си стоят тук?"- запита се той, като направи бърза сметка наум да отиде утре в някой магазин с този крем и да вземе за себе си, ако притежателката на апартамента склонеше да му го заеме за малко…

Щом свърши с разглеждането, той се изкъпа без да бърза.

Заставайки пред огледалото, той изтри косата си. Тя бе станала по-дълга от обикновеното и сега почти стигаше до раменете му. Малко се дразнеше на толкова дълга коса, защото му държеше топло, а и някак все не успяваше да я поддържа… или се случваше нещо като някой да го подпали в битка. Така че все не успяваше да си „отгледа" по-дълга коса…

Канкуро се върна в спалнята, разтовари си набързо раницата, като си избра един шкаф, в който си нареди нещата. Занесе си гримовете за лице в банята и ги намести по рафтчетата. Обу едни широки къси панталонки, които ползваше за сън, навлече една тениска и се просна на леглото по корем. Пое няколко пъти въздух… Беше толкова изтощен, че не можа дори да се завие… Не можа и да се обърне… Единственото, което направи бе да си придърпа малко едната възглавница…

„Мирише на пролетни цветя…" – бе последната му мисъл преди да заспи дълбоко…


	3. Damn it

13

„По дяволите!"

-Странно е. – Каза Неджи, докато се прибираха към селото.

-Кое? – Попита Тентен, поглеждайки го бегло.

-Ами всичко… Цялата тази мисия…

-Ти ли казваш, че ти е странно? – Изсъска тя тихо и обвинително, все едно той лично беше избрал нейната роля.

-Съжалявам… - Направи той крива физиономия. – Но в крайна сметка това е…

Тя се завъртя рязко и сложи ръка на устата му за миг. Сви устни, сякаш казваше „шшшшт"... След като получи кимване, че Неджи е разбрал, отпусна ръката до тялото си - Лий се задаваше към тях с бодра крачка и изпънат като струна в своя тъмно зелен гащеризон… Както обикновено.

-Свършихте ли за днес? – Попита той жизнерадостно.

-Да. – Кимна Тентен и мислено благодари, че Лий съществува, защото ако не беше така, вероятно тя и Неджи сега щяха да носят този противен зелен „костюм", същия като на техния сенсей.

-Добре, тогава ще можем да направим 600 клякания и 1000 лицеви опори за почивка? - Премига умолително той.

Двамата, тя и Неджи, пребледняха. Обичаха да тренират – нямаше спор, но това на Лий си беше болест…

-Ъъъ, не съжалявам… Имаме семейна вечеря, присъствието е задължително. – Издекламира Неджи и преди Лий да успее да възрази, младият Хюга беше вече далеч. Рядко можеше някой да види Неджи да тича или бърза из града без да има сериозна причина за това. Но при алтернативата на съотборника му да му хрумне да го носи на конче или нещо друго подобно… все пак можеше да преглътне гордостта си и да изчезне бързо „яко дим".

-Но аз видях Хината и тя ми каза, че имала свободна вечер и щяла да ходи със Сакура и Наруто някъде… - Каза мрачно чернокоското, но после се ухили пак. – Ами ти, Тентен… Ти какво ще правиш? Не искаш ли да…

-О, ами аз имам малко работа. – Усмихна се тя, прекъсвайки го.

-Така ли? – Сви той и без това грозно дебелите си вежди.

-Ами да… Вкъщи всъщност… Ох, просто трябва да се прибера… - Тя се отказа да му обяснява, защото не беше измислила достатъчно добра лъжа, а и имаше вероятност да се „закопае" сама.

Той повдигна вежди нагоре. Лицето му беше наистина тъжно и разочаровано.

-Може ли поне да те изпратя?

-Не мисля, че идеята е доб… - Започна тя, съзнавайки, че ако сега се размекне, той ще й се качи на главата. Но Лий се наведе, хвана я за ръката, дръпна я като парцалена кукла, качи я на конче и хукна по улиците… - Лииииииииииииий! – Изкрещя тя наполовина от гняв, наполовина от отчаяние.

„Чудно… Не стига, че се чудя как да не се прибера, но сега и ме доставят по-бързо…" – помисли си саркастично тя. Знаеше, че Лий има добри намерения, но това беше мечешка услуга!

…

Канкуро се събуди… Коремът му къркореше ужасно, което бе напълно нормално, имайки пред вид, че не беше ял нищо последните 2 дни. Стана и се отправи към кухнята, за да си потърси нещо, което да е под формата на по възможност годна храна… Отвори хладилника, но странно как той бе по-празен дори от стомаха на мъжа. Смръщи се и за малко щеше да изкрещи името на сестра си по навик, но… Нямаше да има смисъл, защото тя беше на три дни път оттук и едва ли щеше да му отвърне каквото и да е, било то и „Гледай си работата и ме остави на мира!"

Въздъхна и се облече, за да иде да си потърси нещо за ядене навън. Гримира се, макар че това го забави… Не защото се налагаше, а просто, защото му беше навик. Когато бе готов, излезе…

А точно след 5 минути, Лий стовари Тентен пред дома й... Който дом по случайност или нарочно, бе същия онзи апартамент до парка, с малкото вещи и празен хладилник…

-Аригато… - Каза тя едва и се подпря на стената, понеже й се зави свят от скоростта. „Понякога прави ужасни услуги!" – изкрещя тя наум, но не му каза нищо повече. Той не знаеше в какво я вкарва, така че тя нямаше право да го обвинява.

-Пак заповядай. – Ухили се чернокосото, подстригано на паница момче. И наистина имаше точно това предвид…

-Аха… - Измрънка тя и се насочи към входната си врата.

-Лека нощ, Тентен! – Помаха съотборникът й.

-Лека нощ, Лий. – Отвърна тя. – И по някое време спри да тренираш, за да спиш. – Добави тя.

Лий се засмя, подскочи, обърна се и хукна нанякъде… Може би щеше да се легне… Може би нямаше…

Тентен поклати уморено глава. Обърна се към стълбите и се заизкачва по тях. Когато стигна до горе, отключи. Влезе внимателно, като се оглеждаше:

-Ехо? – Попита тя, но никой не отговори.

Мърморейки под нос, тя направи бърза обиколка през стаите, за да види дали не е умрял някъде и донякъде се зарадва, че не е... но и до някъде беше нещастна, че не го намери проснат някъде... Би било толкова хубаво...

-Къде ли е отишъл? – Прошепна тя тихо.

Набързо се разходи за втори поглед. Тогава забеляза захвърлената му на нейното легло раница. Ядоса се и моментално я изрита оттам. След откри и всичките му пръснати вещи. „Е, не са много…" – успокои се тя. Но после влезе в банята.

-Грим?! – Възкликна тя. Две от рафтчетата бяха заети само с неговите тушове, бои и подобни на тях други разни неща.

Тентен влезе в стаята си… „Само да не си е въобразил, че ще спи на леглото ми…" – стисна момичето зъби и юмруци.

Но после й дойде наум, че може да използва отсъствието му в своя полза и побърза да се изкъпе докато все още бе сама. Реално погледнато това бе един от най-скоростните й душове като цяло.

Когато беше готова, тя навлече един кремав потник, обу едни чисти, тъмносини на цвят дънки и седна на леглото. Върна разместената възглавница на мястото й. Върза косите си на два кока, както обикновено и се огледа…

По принцип след като се изкъпеше, нещото, което правеше бе да отиде някъде навън с момчетата и да хапне. Незнайно защо обаче днес изобщо не беше гладна… Само при мисълта за ядене й ставаше лошо. Пък и не можеше да е толкова безотговорна и да зареже всичко само… за да се храни, нали…?

Поседя известно време на леглото, потропвайки припряно с пети по пода. Не издържаше така… Затова стана. Започна да се разхожда нервно из апартамента, за да види няма ли нещо за почистване например… Но нямаше нищо…

Последните дни Тентен беше чистила часове наред. Какво значение имаше, че няма нито едно петно или прашинка дори…? По този начин тя си успокояваше нервите, за да не мисли за тази „абсурдна" мисия, която Годайме й възложи. И не стигаше това, че трябваше да живее с този… Канкуро… Черешката на сладоледа беше, че трябваше да се преструват на влюбени за пред всички от селото… Да, пред всички с изключение на Нея, Шизуне, някои от джоунините (включително Неджи) и Сакура… А Гай-сенсей, нейният собствен учител, също не знаеше… С него щеше да е най-трудно, защото той я познаваше добре… Прекалено добре дори…

-По дяволите… - Каза тихо тя и се сепна от собствения си глас. Тя не псуваше… Никога не беше псувала… Съревноваваше се с момчетата наравно почти във всичко, но не псуваше… А откакто й възложиха тази мисия, „по дяволите" започна да излиза доста често от устата й и да заема възловите места в изреченията й…

Реши, че може да пусне една пералня и се зае да види с какво може да я напълни. Събра чаршафите от леглото си, които бе сменила по-предния ден… Екипа за тренировка – също се озова вътре. Набута ги в машината и понечи да затвори вратичката, когато черно, смачкано нещо привлече погледа й. То беше смотано в единия ъгъл на банята подобно на парцал.

-Какво, по дяволите, е това? – Тентен дори не забеляза предателския израз между „какво" и „е това"…

Отиде до нещото, наведе се, хвана го с два пръста и предпазливо го повдигна.

-Мирише отвратително! – Възкликна тя, сбърчвайки нос. Без да го погледне дори какво е, тя го запокити в пералнята и затвори вратичката с ритник. Сложи прах за пране и омекотител, а след това натисна копчето за включване.

А сега какво? Къде ли беше отишъл този Канкуро? Все пак тя отговаряше за действията му докато той беше тук… Официално той беше неин „приятел", а след някоя и друга седмица щеше да се превърне в неин „годеник" и то пак официално… Тентен изтръпна и сбърчи леко нос. „А дори не знам колко човешко има в него под този ужасен костюм." – констатира наум тя. Въздъхна…

-Ако не се появи до два часа, ще трябва да го потърся. – Каза си тихо. – А междувременно… - Тя се усмихна широко и реши, че свърши още нещо полезно…

…

Канкуро вървеше безцелно по улиците… Не е вярно – имаше си цел, просто нямаше представа къде се намира тя. Спря за момент и се огледа. Хората го заобикаляха отдалеч, явно изглеждаше страшен в техните очи… Но трябваше да попита някого все пак, иначе не се знаеше до кога ще се лута така.

-Ей, Канкуро! – Разнесе се весел глас зад него.

Мъжът се завъртя, за да се натъкне на голяма, бяла и определено кучешка глава.

-Какво, по дя… - Започна той, отстъпвайки леко назад. Точно тогава някой сложи ръка на рамото му. Канкуро съвсем леко трепна и погледна нататък през рамо. – Ти… - Сви вежди пясъчния нинджа. – Киба, ти ли си?

Новодошлият имаше рошава кестенява коса, два червени триъгълника на бузите и широка усмивка. С това се изчерпваше първото впечатление.

-Помниш ме! – Възкликна той.

-Естествено. – Усмихна се леко Канкуро. – Няма да забравя как ти спасих кожата. – Закачи се леко той.

-Ние също. Нали Акамару? – Обърна се Киба към огромното куче, което излая в знак на съгласие. – Акамару те надуши още на обяд, но нямахме време да те търсим. – Обясни сериозно той.

Канкуро не му обърна внимание, втренчвайки се в огромното животно.

-Дявол да го вземе, Киба! Та ти го носеше на ръце… - Мислено си спомни размерите на кучето и ги описа с ръце… а другият мъж се разсмя.

-Знаеш ли, радвам се да те видя! – Смени темата.

Пясъчния нинджа го изгледа леко високомерно, но не му каза нищо.

-Какво правиш насам? – Попита Киба.

-Малка мисия. – Отвърна кратко.

-Мога ли да те изнудя да ми кажеш нещо повече?

-Не, съжалявам.

-Е, няма проблем. – Ухили се той. – Длъжен бях да пробвам. – Киба се почеса по главата. – А накъде си тръгнал?

-Всъщност… - Канкуро прибра ръце в джобовете си. – Търсех си някакво място, където да мога да хапна…

-Попадна на правилния човек! – Възкликна Киба. – Тъкмо отивам да хапна за вечеря. – Приближи се малко до гримирания и прошепна. – Днес само кака е в къщи, а тя готви ужасно…

-Аригато. – Канкуро леко се усмихна. „Може би не е толкова лош…" – помисли си той.

-Киба! – Изкрещя някой от другия край на улицата, а когато се обърнаха към него, се размаха с две ръце.

-Това е Лий. И той ще дойде с нас. – Обясни Киба и тръгна към момчето с черна коса и кофти зелен костюм, а Канкуро го последва умирено.

…

Тентен отиде до банята, взе леген с топла вида, няколко стари кърпи и специално масло за оръжията си. Сложи ги на земята в хола. Постла върху килима голямо и доста съдрано одеало, върху което пък занарежда всичките си хладни оръжия… Усмихната седна на пода. Започна да мие, бърше и намазва всеки един нож, шурикен, кунай… и всички останали поотделно. Отделяше внимание на всеки един от тях точно както би постъпил колекционер на скъпи цветя с орхидеите си.

Учителят й, Гай-сенсей, често повтаряше, че успехът на работата с оръжия се постига първо, когато се си грижиш добре и редовно за тях. Като се остави настрана фактът, че повечето неща, които говореше учителят й бяха странни, неразбираеми и до голяма степен глупави… Точно това бе нещо, което тя запомни добре и го спазваше… Всъщност грижата за оръжията й доставяше огромно удоволствие… Затова изпълняваше заръката редовно и старателно… Точно като сега…

…

-Това беше наистина вкусно. – Каза Канкуро и се облегна назад.

-Да! – Възкликна Лий дразнещо жизнерадостно, както отбеляза Канкуро наум. Чернокосият сви ръка в юмрук, издигна я на нивото на лицето си и погледна замечтано. – Ще ми помогне да тренирам цяла нощ!

Канкуро си спомни Лий. Спомни си, че на чуунинския изпит брат му Гаара се би с него и почти го уби. Може би точно затова си го и спомни, защото Гаара обикновено убиваше „съвсем". Този просто имаше безумно много късмет, а и доста от учителите го защитиха. Сега маската на Канкуро повдигна вежди към Киба, сякаш го питаше „Какво му има на тоя?"

-Той си е такъв. – Прошепна Киба и сви рамене.

-Тръгвам! – Лий стана рязко от стола.

-Приятно. – Махна Киба с ръка, а Акамару изръмжа тихо.

-Лека тренировка. - Отвърна Канкуро и затвори очи за момент, докато чернокосият се отдалечаваше.

След малко погледна разсеяно в далечината и стана бавно:

-Аз също ще вървя. Не почивах на идване и сега съм доста скапан. – Той леко залитна, но се стабилизира почти веднага.

-Разбирам. – Кимна другият. – Ще се оправиш ли на връщане? Искаш ли с Акамару да те изпратим?

-Ще… - Мислеше да каже „Ще се оправя и без ваша помощ.", но веднага осъзна, че въобще не помнеше как бяха дошли до тук. Не помнеше и как стигна до там, където Киба го пресрещна… Мразеше да зависи така от някого, но разбираше, че има вероятност да не се прибере до сутринта… Въздъхна. – Да, може би ще е по-добре да дойдеш с мен.

Момчето с банданата на Коноха стана и се усмихна.

-Къде трябва да те заведа? – Попита.

-До едно малко паркче на края на града. – Отвърна уморено Канкуро.

-Къде по-точно. – Сви вежди Киба.

-Като го видя, ще го позная.

-Добре. Паркче на края на града… Спрямо мястото, където те срещнах, значи насам…

…

Гаара приседна на леглото. Хвана бинтованата ръка на спящото момиче и въздъхна, загледан в бялото й лице, на което все още ясно личаха морави петна.

-Чувал съм, че хората в кома чуват много добре какво им се говори… Затова, Темари, колкото и да съм ти неприятен, ще ти говоря всеки ден. – Каза той категорично, макар гласът му да прозвуча учудващо меко.

Момичето продължи да диша все така леко и равномерно, без да дава никакви признаци, че чува каквото и да е.

-Толкова е странно… - Заговори тихо Гаара. – Странно е как човек оценява нещо чак, когато спре да го получава, нали? – Той помълча. - Честно да ти кажа, ужасно ме дразнеха твоите викове по нас с Канкуро сутрин, когато заемахме банята един след друг и ти се ядосваше… - Отново кратко мълчание. – Но сега у дома е толкова тихо, че изобщо не искам да се прибирам там… Очаквам да чуя „Хайде, момчета, побързайте!", но вместо това има само една гадна, задушлива тишина…

Гаара се загледа през прозореца за няколко минути…

-Темари, искам пак да крещиш сутрин по нас… - Прошепна той и наведе глава, разтривайки слепоочията си със свободната ръка.

…

-Тук ли е? – Попита Киба.

-Да, тук е. – Кимна Канкуро и погледна нагоре към големия прозорец.

-Добре. – Ухили се другото шиноби. - Лека вечер, приятел. – Той тупна леко кукловода по рамото и се засмя.

-Аригато. – Отвърна. – Но ПОВЕЧЕ НЕ МЕ ПОТУПВАЙ ТАКА! – Кресна изведнъж, а Акамару подскочи.

Нинджата от Коноха понечи да каже нещо, но после размисли, махна с ръка и се усмихна извинително:

-Гомен… - Каза.

-Гомене... – Въздъхна и Канкуро, все пак разбирайки, че не е трябвало да реагира толкова остро. Киба нямаше лоши намерения, а просто си беше такъв тип…

-Няма нищо. Наспи се, ще се видим тези дни пак, ако си тук.

Канкуро кимна и изпрати него и Акамару с поглед.

„Най-после ще поспя…" – помисли си успокоен, дори щастлив докато се качваше по стълбите… Извади ключа от джоба си, който бе получил от Шизуне, постави го в ключалката и го завъртя... Бутна вратата. „По дяволите!" – изпсува той на ум, тъй като към главата му полетяха 3 шурикена. Дръпна се, воден от рефлексите си, колкото и да бяха забавени в момента. Успя да се отърве само с добре одрана лява ръка...


	4. Gomen

16

„Гомен!"

Тентен чу изщракването на бравата и застана нащрек. Стисна няколко шурикена в ръка, прибра краката под тялото си и се приготви... „Кой, по дя..." – запита се тя като вече бе изпънала ръката си, а шурикените летяха. Тогава се сети Кой... и Защо е тук... Малко късно, всъщност, но в момента единственото, което изобщо можеше да направи бе:

-По дяволите, пази се! – Извика тя, разкайвайки се, че се е заплеснала и е забравила. Как изобщо можеше да забрави такова нещо!?

Канкуро сложи дясната си длан върху раната на лявата си ръка и стисна зъби. Гневът по лицето му личеше дори и през грима. Погледна към момичето с яростно пламъче в тъмните очи.

-Коя си ти? – Направи заплашителна стъпка към нея.

-Гомен, гомен...! – Момичето вдигна ръце извинително и отстъпи назад. – Аз... съм Тентен.

Кръвта шуртеше между пръстите на момчето...

-Не попитах как се казваш, а коя си! – Изръмжа той.

-Я не ми дръж такъв тон, ако обичаш! – Сопна се тя с присвити очи. Канкуро се стресна. – И да не обичаш – пак! – Направи смела стъпка напред към него. - Коя съм аз ли?! Аз съм точно тази, с която си на мисия в точно този момент за твое и мое нещастие.

„Очите й..." – той се дръпна малко. – „...Тази твърдост я имаше в очите на Темари..." Какво значеше това?! Та той говореше вече в минало време за нея! Ядоса се и си го изкара на Тентен, повишавайки тон:

-Какво правиш тук... – Огледа я критично. - ...момиче?!

-Живея тук, Арогантност! – Тя нямаше намерение да се предава толкова лесно и да го остави да контролира ситуацията. Това беше нейната територия и тук Тя бе господар. – Не си позволявай да ми правиш физиономии! На мен също не ми допада, но заповедите са си заповеди. Никой не ме е питал дали искам тази мисия или не!

Канкуро я гледаше потресен. Как щеше да живее с това диво същество една година? И да се прави на влюбен в нея?! Чисто и просто беше ужасен! Вероятно щеше да е много по-трудно, отколкото си мислеше, че ще бъде.

Някаква примигваща светлинка в съзнанието му напомни, че всъщност и него реално погледнато не го попитаха... Гаара поиска от него да се заеме. Въздъхна и се успокои с мисълта, че това все пак е мисия... Нищо повече...

-Дай да ти видя ръката. – Каза Тентен по-спокойно, впила поглед в кръвта, капеща по килима й. Кръвта се чистеше толкова трудно… Но все пак тя го беше ранила и не можеше да му се кара за това.

Мъжът я погледна с голяма доза недоверие и нещо го прободе дълбоко... Темари гледаше по същия начин, когато се беше ударил и се налагаше да го превърже. Вероятно би гледала и Гаара така, ако някога се бе наложило да го превързва... Как се казваше това – „тревога"? Да, това би трябвало да е… Но в този момент, той намрази Тентен. Намрази я, защото не беше сестра му, а така му напомняше за нея, че болеше...

Именно приликата между двете обаче бе причината да се предаде лесно и без спорове да позволи на тъмнокоската да види раната. Свали шапката си и обърна глава на другата страна.

Тентен го бе виждала без шапка преди 2 години, когато бяха на мисия за спасяването на Гаара. Но тогава косата му бе къса и стърчаща, а сега се спускаше почти до раменете му... Спомняше си ясно, че през цялото време той и Наруто носеха Казекагето и не обръщаха внимание на заобикалящите ги хора. „Вероятно затова не си ме спомня..." – въздъхна тя, докато се приближаваше към него. Но беше и малко сърдита, че не я помни... Все пак тя се би заради брат му тогава...

Позволи си да погледне към очите му, които в момента изследваха невиждащо дясната стена... „Толкова гневни, толкова тъжни... Мътни, диви очи." – момичето прехапа устни и посегна към ръката му.

Канкуро погледна към нея, очаквайки да го дръпне или нещо такова, но... Тентен нежно постави двете си ръце от двете страни на раната. Та раздели предпазливо ръбчетата на срязания му ръкав и погледна внимателно.

-Ела... – Каза кротко. – Трябва да се измие и почисти. Ти си шиноби, знаеш тези неща. За теб не е нещо ново…

Канкуро понечи да каже нещо, но тя го прекъсна.

-Аз те нараних по невнимание... Наистина съжалявам… Позволи ми да направя поне това... – Тонът й вече не бе заповеден, а умолителен... Темари като че ли не владееше този тон.

Мъжът я погледа няколко минути, анализирайки чертите й, но накрая кимна и й позволи да го заведе в банята.

Влезе след нея и се огледа.

-Къде ми е костюма? – Попита той, започвайки пак да се изнервя.

-Кое? – Не разбра Тентен, докато слагаше пластмасовия стол до умивалника, тъй като превързочните материали бяха в шкафа под него и щеше да й е по-удобно Канкуро да е по-близко до тях.

-Костюмът ми... – Не се отказа той, а Тентен се наведе, за да извади необходимите й неща. – Бях го оставил ей там, в ъгъла...

-Ааа... – Тя се изправи и го погледна. – Имаш предвид черния, вонящ парцал, който беше смачкан на пода?

Канкуро усети, че по страните му преминава червенина... Разбира се тушовете я скриваха повече от добре.

-Ами... да... Аз... Пътувах без почивка и се бях изпотил и...

-Изпрах го. – Отвърна тя кратко, слагайки край на опита му за извинение.

-Какво си направила??? – Отвори той уста… която си остана отворена няколко секунди, преди той да се усети.

-Изпрах го. Спокойно, нищо му няма. – Махна тя с ръка. - Сега като те превържа, ще извадя прането и ще го просна на сушилнята. До утре на обяд ще е изсъхнал. Но да знаеш, че не гладя...

-Не гладиш? – Трябваше му малко време, за да разбере какво му казва. Толкова беше уморен, че дори гласът й сякаш се чуваше на забавени обороти и отделни думи дори на друг език.

-Не. – Тентен се зачуди какво му е, но реши, че най-вероятно е уморен… поне приличаше на такъв. Затова сметна, че ще отложи разговорите с него за утре. – Канкуро...

-Ъ...да?

-Би ли си махнал горнището, за да те превържа?

Той погледна разсеяно кървавия си ръкав и внимателно започна да съблича черната блуза. Имаше чувството, че крайниците му тежат много повече, отколкото би трябвало, но в момента не можеше да направи нищо по въпроса… Пусна горнището на пода... Тентен подпъхна босото си краче под него, повдигна го и го взе с ръка.

-Ще я пусна това със следващото пране, а после ще зашия дупката, става ли така?

Канкуро я погледна:

-Мога да свърша това и сам.

Тентен отвори уста да го смъмри, но... отказа се, като отново си напомни, че е по-добре да говорят утре...

-Както желаеш. – Процеди през зъби и се зае с раната.

Той прехапа устни и се стегна целия, когато Тентен поля раната му с йод. Извърна глава и се опита да не мисли за болката. Умората… Умората дори не му позволяваше да мисли… Оставаха му само усещанията… начело с тази неприятна болка.

Тентен не каза нищо повече… Достатъчно бе да вижда как мускулите му се стягат под леко почернялата му от слънцето кожа и можеше да се обзаложи, че не е от смях или гъдел. „Все пак живее в пустинята…" – каза си наум, обръщайки повторно внимание на цвета на кожата му.

Тя бързо приключи рутинната процедура по промивката и се захвана с превързването. Омота ловко бинта и се усмихна леко:

-Готово.

Канкуро погледна ръката си и кимна бавно:

-Аригато.

На устните й цъфна широка усмивка.

-Ако искаш се измий… Аз ей сега ще ида да ти оправя дивана, за да можеш да си починеш.

Момчето чак сега се замисли над това, че ще живее с нея… Естествено, щеше да спи на дивана… Въздъхна и кимна. Тентен събра набързо всичко от пода, след което напусна банята, затваряйки вратата след себе си. Извади му чаршафи и завивки, постла ги старателно върху дивана и се върна при него.

Усмихна се… Канкуро бе задрямал на столчето точно в това положение, в което го беше оставила. Тя се приближи и внимателно сложи ръка на рамото му. Мъжът дори не можа да се стресне… но пък успя на изръмжи недоволно.

-Канкуро-сан… Диванът е по-удобен от този стол… - Каза тя и леко разтърси рамото му. – Гарантирам, че там ще ти е доста по-удобно.

Тентен се прехапа леко. Нямаше как да не забележи, че кожата му всъщност е доста мека и приятна на допир. Тя се сепна от тази мисъл… Дръпна рязко ръката си, все едно я беше изгорила.

-Да, добре… - Той стана и се помъкна към хола подобно на пиян, само дето не беше пил никакъв алкохол…

Подпря се на рамката на вратата за опора и някак се замъкна до дивана, постлан с чаршафи, ухаещи на пролетни цветя… Просна се по корем и моментално заспа… Дори нямаше време да се завие…

Момичето извади дрехите от пералнята и ги просна, както бе казала, че ще направи… Сложи черната блуза в коша за пране, за всеки случай. Не искаше да рискува да го разгневи, че я е изпрала например. След това реши, че ще си ляга.

Притвори вратата към хола, облече пижамата си, която се състоеше от широки и много къси панталонки, както и широк потник. Седна на леглото, но… Нещо я тревожеше в поведението му. Тя прехапа устни и стана… Влезе предпазливо в хола – Канкуро спеше по корем с крака, висящи отстрани на ръба. Тентен се приближи с лека усмивка и избута краката му на дивана. Огледа го набързо с ръце на кръста си, след което го зави…

-Гомен… И… Лека нощ… - Прошепна тихо и се отправи към стаята си.

Въздъхна тихо. Пусна косите си и си легна…


End file.
